The a truth behind it all
by Clashion
Summary: Tris Prior has plenty of memories from her childhood, no doubt. But were they all real? What if she's not put into the Chicago experiment until she's 16? Beatrice is taken by WICKED when she's only 8, after her parents died of the flare. She's immune, but she's also divergent. Which experiment does she belong in? Tris meets with the characters of the Mase Runner series in WICKED.
1. Chapter 1

The flare has destroyed my family. My name's Beatrice Reytol, and I'm 8 years old.

I woke up to freezing hands on my shoulder, and I jump off the bed and land in a defensive position.

"Jak!" I screamed, socking him in the shoulder.

"Sorry, Tris! I just wanted to tell you that-", and I roll my eyes and sit down on my bed, crossing my legs. I look out the window, and see the sun so bright that you can see the dust particles outside!

"Wait a second..." I get up closer to the window, and peek through the small gaps between the wooden boards. My eyes widen, my jaw drops. Snow!

"I knew you would want to be up for this." Jak says, smirking. That's when I hear yelling, and screaming coming from across the streets. My brother and I both instinctively dive for the gun hidden under the dresser, and we clunk heads.

"Stay hidden", Jak hisses in my ear as he wins the gun. Jak's my older brother, and the only person keeping me alive. He's four years older than me, but acts like the man of the house. House? I should really be saying basement. It's just an old abandoned underground bedroom. The government started bulldozing homes, neighborhoods even, in flare infected areas. They just drove straight through them, once in a while leaving remains. We live in what used to be an apartment, Or some sort of building complex. There's cranks everywhere, near the sewers, in specific buildings, ext. Mom and dad protect me from the world up there but eventually, both fell to the flare, leaving just Jak and I.

We know of a few other people that had the same idea as us. One time, Jak and I went scavenging for food and I saw a girl a few years younger than me. We made eye contact and she bolted to an underground house.

"Lizzy, get the bloody hell back here!" I heard right before that happened, assuming she had an older brother too. I've seen quick glances of this Strawberry blonde girl, being uncareful. But I've never seen what I assume is her brother, he always knows how to be sneaky. Wait, did that scream come their direction! Hopefully not, I just wish that little girl is okay.

_**Thud Thud, Thud Thud, Thud Thud. **_People walk over our house, then I hear a car whirl by. The yelling stopped, but that means that something even worse happened.

"You don't think they were.." I say slowly, popping my head out from the spot where I was hiding. Jak just shakes his head, staring down at the ground.

The week following, we heard whirling cars go by almost everyday! There were only screams once, which I can only hope is a good sign. Jak has been too protective lately to let me go outside and grab food. Therefore, we've just been eating what we have in supply. Beans, rice, soup, pasta. That night when he takes off his shirt, I see how skinny and pale he's gotten. Some of his veins have gotten darker, denser, and just gross. I try to ignore it, knowing he'll just brush it off if I say something. So I close my eyes, and listen. I used to be able to hear crickets and birds, but they've all since gone extinct from the flares. Loud thumping, things being shifted around.

"Jak?" I ask, hoping it's him.

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU STILL HERE? MOMS DEAD. DADS DEAD. NEITHER OF US HAVE A POINT IN LIVING. THERE WILL NEVER BE A CURE TO THIS MADNESS!"

"What's gotten into to you!" I whisper shout, hoping the people from before don't hear us.

"Tris, I got the flare! Can't you see that? I love you too much to let you see this part of me. Just leave me alone, let me die! I rather die than know I'd be hurting you."

"I'll never leave. I love you, I don't care if I get the flare or not!" Tears fill my eyes, as I hear what Jak really has to say,

"Aren't you scared that I'll hurt you when I get mad?"

"No?"

"The world is filled with demons! That wicked company we've heard rumors about. The cranks who try to eat our faces! The lack of food, water, and half liveable climate conditions! There is no possible way that I'd leave you just for survival." I don't care if the bad men hear us or not, I want Jak to here me. To understand me. He's my brother, the only family I have left.

"You don't understand, do you? I am becoming one of the Cranks that want to eat off your face!". That's when I hear thumping thumping above me, footsteps!

"DOWN HERE!" He yells, giving them direction to where we are. I dove under the bed right as they kicked down the door, knowing he's going to get us both killed.

"There's a kid."

"Crud, it's already a crank." Says a lady's voice. _**Boom! **_Jak's body falls lifelessly to the floor, with blood running down his head. She takes out some scanner, and runs it over his body about a foot above. That's when the weird machine starts talking back.

"_100% Divergent. 25% immune."_

"_D-Divergent!?" _She yells.

"Ouch! Whatcha do that for?" The man who busted open the door yelps, stepping backwards toward the bed I'm under. All I see are their feet.

"We just killed a divergent kid! He's not only a little divergent, he's 100% Divergent, you son of a gun!" She rages.

My chest starts to hurt, and I feel like it's closing In on me! I just realized I'd been holding my breath the whole time. If I breathe now, they'll know exactly where I am! They start headlining out the gap where the door once was, and I gasp. I can here them outside, and the woman's voice is still enraged. _God dang it, Mike! We had one job._

I crawl out from under the bed and reach for under a dresser where the guns left, and I hear voices again. _I forgot my taser, go back and get it Mike! _

The large bulky man and I make eye contact and I go paralyzed. He quickly grabs the taser and I can here a click.

I can't move! My entire body is buzzing, yet it fell asleep instantly! He takes out the scanner he used on Jak;

"100% Divergent. 100% Immune. Good tribute candidate." Says the automated voice.

"Get back here, Lisa! She's a three in one."

Three in one? I have no clue what that meant, but I couldnt remember much when I woke up. I was laying in a bed? It wasn't my own. It wasn't Jak's. Where am I? .

That's when a boy a little smaller than me peeks his head in through the door. That's when I remember where I am; a hospital room! All I hear is beeping, and it starts to get loud and increase. The boys eyes gape, and he disappears without a second notice. A doctor walks in and types in something on a computer, laptop, tablet thingy that she holds like a clipboard. I'm about to ask a question, but then she presses something on my I.V. and I fall back asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

My eyes open to a burning sensation of the bright white hospital lights, or at least what I assume is a hospital. A professional lady walks in holding a tray of food, lots of food! I haven't had that much in what seems like months. We make eye contact and she can see my starvation.

"Not yet, Beatrice." She says in a sooth, calming voice.

"Why not? Who are you? Where am I? Where's my brother?" I spit out.

"The guards never told me you had a brother. Was he just as divergent as you? What about immune?" She doesn't look curious, she looks mad. I don't know why, but it's almost as if the people who attacked us lied? They're the ones who killed him, isn't that what these people are supposed to do?. Wait.. Jak. Was that even his name? My memories are really foggy of him. That's when it hits me!

"You. You and your little soldiers murdered him! Wait, why can't I remember him? What's happening to me? Am I turning into a crank like he did?"

"Mmhmm," she replies, writing on her electronic clipboard again.

"What do you mean by 'mmhmm'? Tell me where I am! Why are you taunting me with food? How in any way, am I supplying you with information?" I yell at her!

"Rambunctious. Childish. Smart." She says, while writing the two words down. "Now on to testing."

This large man is sitting in this small room, with another one of those electronic clipboard thingys,

"What's your name?" He says in a deep, monotone voice.

"Beatrice." I say, smugly.

"Wrong. It's now Rose" Wait, What?

"What's your name?" He says bluntly, again.

"Rose?" I question.

"Good."

He presses these small suction cups onto my temples.

"What is this f-" That's when my whole body feels like electricity is pumping through it. It hurts, it hurts realllly bad! I grit my teeth, I clench my jaw, my legs, my fists. It doesn't stop! It doesn't stop! My head is about to explode!

"What is your name?" He says, hovering his hand over the tablet again. Silently threatening to shock me again.

"It's Beatrice, but you said to call myself R-" I cant even finish my sentence and the buzzing increases ten full! It's like a life-threatening Charlie horse, but rushing straight through my entire body.

_No. What's my name? What's my name? Arrrgh! Bea-. Beatrice. My name is Tris! They can't _take that away from me!

"What's your name? He asks again.

"Rose." I say confidently_, my name is Beatrice, you son-_

_The pulsing goes through my body, stop stop! __**Please, please stop!**_

"What's your name?" He asks, as I hope my acting is good enough to pull this off.

"I, I can't seem to remember, is it Rose?" _Wait, What was my actual name?_

_Grrrrrr,, I clench everything. Trying to hold myself together._

"What's your name," he asks, as if he was annoyed.

"Rose." I say, confidently. Knowing it's my name. That's probably the only thing they can't take away from me. My name is Rose. My name is Rose. Wait, this doesn't feel right.

He escorts me out of that traumatizing room, and a different nurse shows up. Dark, oak, skin, pinned up hair, and she puts her hands on my shoulders. She looks around, and whispers in my ear,

"It'll be alright. You won't remember what happened before this, all the pain and suffering will be gone." She speaks in a smooth, honey, voice.

My eyes enlarge,

"What the heck do you mean!" I scream, "My memories! GONE? What kind of sick person are you!? Is the company? You can't just take a broken person, and try to fix them by erasing the things that made them the person who they are! You can't take my memories away, please!" My voice softens, and the tears won't stop coming no matter how much I beg myself.

"My brother Jak." I state, pleading to her with my eyes.

"It doesn't say you have a brother in the records," she states, double checking one of those electronic clipboards everybody holds.

"Well I did. I'm the only one who's alive that knows who he was. If I forget him, his memory will be lost forever. Well at least he would've been here with me if one of your goons didn't shoot him in the head!" The nurse just looks into my eyes, not saying anything for a long time.

Her hands fell from my shoulders when I started yelling, but they regained their position, and she pushes my back forward, down the large corridor.

I reluctantly am sitting in one of the medical beds, after what feels like years of coaxing, when I hear yelling outside the door. The girl that was behind the curtain to my right had left just seconds ago, and I hope it wasn't her. The doctor had just left, so I unplug the IV from my arm and peek out the big door. A boy my age is yelling and he and another are full on trying to attack a guard! They give the kid this big shot, and they drag him back into one of these rooms. I walk by, looking around at all the doctors and nurses bustling, and too busy to care. I turn back to head to my room, but that's when I forget where it is. All the doors look the same, so I end up choosing a random one. Little did I know, it was the boy who made the big fuss. The curtain next to his had this familiar looking red head with a big bloody bandage around his forehead. I wasn't as woozy from the "therapy" I'd received as earlier, but I couldn't place my finger on where i'd seen him from.

_There she is! _I hear being shouted from the hallway. Finally, these dumb scientists realized I escaped.


	3. Chapter 3

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

_Beep. Beep. Beep_

The machines around me are all admitting a high pitched beeping noise. My eyes shock open, and my head hurts! I clench my jaw and bring my hands up to my forehead where a big bandage is. Just like that other boy had on. A dark skinned lady with her hair pinned back walks up and readjusts something on a machine.

"It'll be okay," she says in a smooth honey voice, "I begged them to reconsider how to do this but they said it's the only way."

Her voice sounds so familiar, yet so new. I have a hunch I'd seen her before. We make a deep eye contact and her soft, brown, caring, eyes almost make me feel better. She just shakes her head and mutters something under her breath. She sits down on the edge of my bed and looks down at her clipboard.

"I don't think you'll be here long. You are subject A1 It will probably change soon because your divergent too. They're fighting to get you to stay here since your immune, but the Chicago experiment wants you too. They don't find many kids like you that are divergent, or immune, and, hell, never once a kid that was both!"

"What, what's divergent?" I stutter, still slightly under the drowsy influence.

"It's when your brain has a larger frontal cortex/lobe. You're unable to be influenced by things injected to your brain, and have perfect genes. It's pretty hard to come by."

"What do I do here?" I ask, already knowing the answer; they'll murder me for a science experiment. That's what they always do. They raid the streets for kids then shoot down anybody who's got the flare.

"Now that's a hard question to answer", she said while fiddling with her tablet clipboard. "They'll run tests on you to analyze brain patterns. You'll also be in some special courses in your off time." She states, as if it were a good thing. Some of the medicine machines make this decompressing sound and the pull of sleep gets harder to resist.

I wake up in a different bed in this room all alone. The tray is still sitting across from this bed, indicating it was the same one as this morning. A chicken sandwich, water, fruit. I gobble it down faster than I'd thought possible! I get up and stretch, walk around, sit back down, walk around, Yada Yada Yada. There was nothing to do in my room. The door knob sat there with a persuading glare. I have no idea what time it is, and I slide the door open a sliver. A little bigger. A little bigger, and I could fit my head out. Yet, there aren't any windows, clocks, or people out in the open. I seem to have no other choice than to just keep walking. I traced which way I was leaving to make sure I don't get lost again. That's when something exciting finally happens! I hear voices, then a door click open. Do I run? Hide? Confront them? My eyes bolt around to to the closest door. _Bingo! _

I slide into this small, unused looking room. There's trash on the ground, and buckets and folding chairs. Somebody's been in here recently and didn't bother to clean up. That's when I hear a wince from behind me,

I spin around right as 3 boys topple over each other. I just kind of stare at them in shock, not knowing what to do. They scramble to get up, but fail as they end up on the ground again.

Snickering, I put a finger to my lip then point to the door. They all seem to know what's going on, and slowly stand up, but quietly this time.

It's about 5 minutes later when I open the door just enough to peek outside. _Clear._

"Names Ro-" _why does saying Rose feel so wrong!_

"Name's Tris." I say confidently. _That's it! My names Beatrice. My name is Beatrice. MY NAME IS BEATRICE._

"I'm Newt," the familiar boy said.

"I'm Minho and That's Siggy," An Asian boy says as he points to another boy behind him.

"How many people are here, and why did WICKED capture us? What do we do here?" I ask, even though there's a high probability they have no idea.

"None of us know. We just try not to die of boredom between tests." The same kid says sarcastically.

"So..." I start, not knowing what to say. "Wanna book it?"

"You mean like, run away?" The red head says in a British accent.

_Lizzy! Get the bloody hell back here!_

That voice. That accent! He was the one! The one who's home I heard the screams from! The boy I never saw, but always heard.

"Yep, but maybe not today. First we have to scope out our battle plan."

They all mutter in agreement and Newt starts,

"Do you think I could try to find my sister? Her name was..." "lizzy?" I interrupt.

"Wait how did you..." He starts as I interrupt him again, "I heard you yell for her a few times if we were both looking for food. We lived right by each other, I just never saw your face for more than a glimpse. But back on to escaping, wanna start, say, now?"


	4. Chapter 4

We can't find any doors leading outside through the side halls, which are the only hallways we'd been taking for the past half hour. Nothings very interesting, it's all just offices, bathrooms, janitor closets. We all decide to take a break, heading into a different janitorial closet than the first time. Sitting on the ground, I try to spark up a conversation with the boys, starting with asking Newt, "Why do you have such a terrified look on your face?"

"Don't worry, I'm having too much fun in this facility to be scared!" He notes, in a sarcastic tone.

Looking at the ground, he mumbles, "My sister Lizzy." He waits with a long pause.

"I don't know what they do here. I'm scared for my little sister. All the tests, all the needles, she can't possibly be safe. Let alone happy." He states, still staring at the floor.

"Hey, it's alright." I say, sitting cross legged a few feet away from him. Do I touch him? Do I pat his back? Then I have an idea,

"Wanna go looking for her? It might be easy, considering how organized this place is."

After a little while of searching, we find a sign labeling the dorms to the left. Following the path, we see a door that's possibly where she's staying. Minho explained to me where he and the other two sleep. It's a bunch of bunk beds, quite different than my situation. All of a sudden, the lights turn off. Feeling the walls, we get all the way to the door. None of us know what's going on, but it must be curfew, or closing time.

I make eye contact with Newt, and he goes to open up the door. Then he stops, and moves his finger over to what looks like a large electronic key pad.

"We have one of these in front of our door. Says our name and some random number. I'm A5, but I don't think it means anything. This one might list Lizzy's new name."

He starts tapping it and pulls up a list of names with pictures to the right of them. He's scrolling through them and finds a little girl with the same button nose as him, same skin tone, freckles, and strawberry blonde hair. He double taps it and the picture blows up to about 2/3 of the screen.

_Sonya B3 "The Help"_

He slowly knocks on the door. No reply. He knocks a little harder and waits. We can hear whispering from inside. Then a dark haired head pops her head out.

"Now who the hell are you?" She asks, furrowing her brows.

"Lizz- I mean Sonya. Is she in there?" Newt asks hopefully.

"Why should I tell you?" The girl replies while starting to close the door. Newt grabs the handle and pulls it out of the other girls grasp.

"Cause I'm her big brother, I don't need a bloody reason!" He says, pulling the door all the way open. Then a little gasp is heard from one of the beds. A little girl a year or two younger than us jumps off a mattress and dives into his arms.

"I missed you..~~~~". None of us could hear the end of the sentence because it was muffled into Newt's shirt. They hug for a long moment and then Lizzy breaks from it, on the verge of tears.

"I thought your forgot about me! What did they do to you! Did you get one of those weird head surgeries?" She chokes out.

"Shhhh", Newt replies. Running his hand over her head.

"I'm okay, I'm okay. I would never forget about you, Liz." He says in a soothing voice.

"Who's Liz?" She replies, tilting her head. "Sonya, I mean. Why the heck would they change your name to Sonya? Elizabeth was fine the way it was. I know you don't know what I'm talking about, they changed all our names!"

**BOOM! ** The door slams open and rebounds against the wall almost hitting Siggy.

"What are you doing here!?" A deep, rough voice commands.

"No!" Yells Newt, "you can't do this again!" The guy grabs Siggy and Minho by their shoulders and doesn't even take another glance in my direction. Newt starts pounding on the guy's arm to let them go, but it has no affect whatsoever. The girls behind me, which I forgot were even there, start screaming in terror as the big bulky man raises his elbow back and punches Newt in the jaw, making him drop to his feet. A few doctors in lab coats run inside and give him a shot, making him pass out. A nurse walks in with a gurney and they roll Newt out. The big man still walks out with Siggy and Minho by the back of their necks.


	5. Chapter 5

The door slams in front of me, as they leave. Shivers spread throughout my back as I can feel all of the girl's eyes on me. Turning on my heal, I come face to face with a conversation I have no idea how to start. Silence.

"Harriet." The girl who opened the door said sternly, holding out a stiff hand.

"I'm Beatrice", I try to imitate the firmness of her hand as I reach out.

"This is why we don't let strangers in!" She booms out to the girls in the bunk beds.

"Where did those people take him?" Sonya says in a small, high pitched voice, Climbing out of her bunk. Her soft eyes make me want to protect her. To not let anything in the entire world touch her again. Sadly, I can't do anything to help. Not even to supply information.

"I don't know. Probably back to their beds.", but in my head, I knew they would be doing the complete opposite of that.

I wait until I'm positive I can leave without getting caught, which took about an hour or more. I sat on Sonya's mattress, talking to the girls around me. Sonya, Newt, and I all ended up living right next to each other before WCKD took us. It was a shame we never formally met, it would've been cool to have a friend of two in all of the chaos.

While returning to my room, I stop by the dorms where the boys supposedly stayed. I've never questioned why I have a different kind of room up until now. I turn the doorknob as quietly as I could, and peek my head inside. There are two bunks empty, I glance around looking for whoever the person who didn't get in trouble was. _Minho! _

We make eye contact and he waves his hand for me to come inside. That's when it hits me, a stench so bad I feel like I might pass out! Smells like sweat, socks, and some other unidentifiable substance. I look back at Minho and he seems to understand as I back out of the room.

Seconds later, he pops out of the doorway, quietly closing it behind him.

"Where should we go? They can't see me out here again!", he whisper shouts.

Without responding, I speed walk to my room, knowing he's on my heels.

I shut the door as quietly as I can, and turn to Minho who just sat down in my plastic chair by the desk.

_Tap, Tap, Tap. Tap, Tap, Tap._

His foot steps on the tile echo throughout the room.

"So... what happened?" I ask, trying to interrupt his next stanza of tapping.

"I don't know the whole story." He takes a deep breath, "They locked us in an office until an official looking lady walked in along with some man. She sighed, and I said something and this dude started yelling at me! I forgot what I even said, but the lady walked out with Sig and Newt! They sent me back to the room about an hour ago with a glass of milk, but I never drank it. It smelled a little too much like chemicals."

**Author's note: "Please remember this all from Tris Prior's, point of view before she was transferred to the Chicago experiments. This chapter was very short, just as a bridge into explaining how Teresa and Thomas later replace her when she's put into the Chicago experiment itself. She isn't Tris Prior yet, but WICKD is trying to give her a new name just like all of the other Gladers."**


End file.
